ぼやく (Complain)
by Saqee-chan
Summary: Aku rasa kehidupan tokoh utama dalam cerita apapun selalu terlihat lebih menarik daripada kehidupanku. Aku tidak pandai bergaul, tidak pintar, dan tidak digandrungi banyak lelaki. Seumur hidupku tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya persahabatan. Aku membuat duniaku sendiri yang sepi dan dingin. Namun aku bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa, Minna-san~

Udah lama ga publish fic itu rasanya kangeeen banget. Jadi, saya mulai ngetik lagi, di tengah-tengah badai Ujian A, Ujian B, Ujian C yang ngga ada habis-habisnya ini. Sebenernya ini ajang tarik napas dan mengistirahatkan otak dan hati saya sih, hehehe :D

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**ぼやく (Complain) © Saqee-chan**

**Warning : **genre ga jelas, OOC, flat, typo(s), dan kawan-kawannya

* * *

Ha! Apa kubilang, hidupku ini memang selalu penuh dengan kesialan, penderitaan, dan cobaan. Baru saja tadi pagi rokku robek karena tersangkut lemari pakaian saat aku buru-buru menariknya dari tumpukan baju. Lalu tugasku yang tertinggal di rumah, padahal presentasi itu sudah semalam suntuk aku kerjakan sampai ketiduran di meja belajar dan bangun kesiangan hari ini. Sial! Aku baru ingat kalau tugas itu tertinggal setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang beberapa senti lagi akan tertutup. Berterima kasihlah pada olahraga rutin yang aku lakukan tiap _weekend_ sehingga tubuhku yang ramping ini sukses masuk sebelum gerbang benar-benar ditutup. Hahaha, harus diakui aku memang seksi.

"Kau telat lagi, Mata empat?" Dan orang ini adalah salah satu dari daftar orang-orang yang membawa kesialan dalam hidupku. Namanya Hozuki Suigetsu, bisa dibilang dia adalah kunci kesialan nomor 1. Setiap hari yang dia lakukan hanya menggangguku, mengusikku, mengejekku, ah, apalagi? Kerjaannya memang di seputar hal-hal menyebalkan itu saja. Tidak terlalu pintar, atau malah bisa kubilang bodoh? Warna kulitnya bahkan lebih putih dariku, terkesan pucat, bentuk giginya runcing seperti taring, dan matanya besar. Dan tebak aku memanggilnya apa?

"Bukan urusanmu, Hiu! Urus saja gigimu yang semakin lama semakin menyeramkan itu!"

Dia tertawa. Heh! Memangnya ada yang lucu!

"Kata-katamu jahat sekali, Karin." Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang saat ini di dudukinya. Dan sialnya kursi itu persis di sebelahku. Yah, dengan sangat menyesal harus kuakui dia adalah teman satu mejaku. Aku saja lupa bagaimana awalnya aku bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku hanya memutar mataku searah jarum jam, lalu membenarkan letak kacamataku. Muak dengan semua kesialan di hidupku, apalagi harus berurusan setiap hari dengan makhluk satu ini. Bukan hal yang asing lagi bagi kami untuk adu mulut setiap hari. Dia itu terlalu menyebalkan. Sepertinya semua yang kulakukan harus mendapatkan komentarnya. Berisik. Aku rasa dia itu fans beratku.

.

Aku mendudukkan diri di kursi, dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran pada jam pelajaran ini. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Anko-_sensei_ nanti? Presentasiku tertinggal? Pasti aku akan diberikan hukuman membersihkan toilet atau lapangan belakang sekolah yang terlalu eksotik karena daun-daunan yang gugur kelihatan seperti karpet tebal saking banyaknya. Hell-o! sekolah ini punya petugas kebersihan, kenapa hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan PR harus berkutat di sekitar bersih-bersih. Sebenarnya ini tugas kelompok, dan tepat sekali teman sekelompokku adalah si hiu ini, yang sejak tadi asik mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan _headphone_ perak yang bertengger di kedua telinganya. Mana mungkin aku menyerahkan tugas ini padanya? Dia terlalu pemalas, bahkan untuk sekedar membuang bungkus permen ke tempat sampah.

Aku mencolek bahunya, dia mencopot _headphone_nya lalu menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Presentasinya ketinggalan."

Otaknya mencerna perkataanku beberapa detik, bisa dilihat dari mukanya yang agak bingung, lalu setelah itu bersiap memasang kembali _headphone_ yang tadi dikalungkan ke leher.

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya," katanya santai.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?

"Ck! Aku serius! Presentasinya ketinggalan. Kita bisa dihukum Anko-_sensei_, Bodoh!" kali ini aku berteriak untuk menyaingi suara dari _headphone_nya, menarik ujung kemeja di lengannya.

Dia melepaskan perangkat _headphone_nya itu dan menaruh _i-pod_nya di atas meja. Aku refleks melepaskan tarikan di ujung kemejanya. Dia mengeluarkan laptop hitam dari dalam tasnya. Menyalakannya sebentar, lalu membuka satu dokumen _power point_. Aku malas mengakuinya, tapi presentasi yang ia buat bahkan lebih keren dari yang kubuat. Dia unggul di beberapa bidang daripada aku, seperti ilmu teknologi dan olahraga.

"Sudah puas sekarang?" kemudian setelah itu ia mematikan kembali laptopnya. Aku hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. Setelah dia memasukkan kembali laptopnya dan perangkat _headphone_nya ke dalam tas, lantas dia bangkit dari kursinya disertai suara derit kursi yang bergeser.

"Kau mau ke mana? Lima belas menit lagi pelajaran dimulai," aku mendongak melihat sosoknya yang lebih tinggi dari posisiku. Suaraku terdengar menyebalkan. Entah mengapa saat bicara dengannya selalu ada sebersit emosi dalam suaraku. Pasti ini karena wajahnya menyebalkan. Ya, pasti.

"Toilet. Kau mau ikut?" jawabnya santai, tapi matanya mengerling menggoda.

Dia sengaja mengejekku! Aku memalingkan wajahku. Dasar bodoh, tidak sopan. "Tidak," jawabku pendek.

(づ_ど)

Jadi, namaku Uzumaki Karin jika kau mau tahu. Tidak, aku tidak sesempurna yang kau bayangkan. Keluargaku hanya terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan aku. Tidak ada yang spesial juga di keluarga kami. Kami hanya menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa, tanpa ada kemesraan yang berlebihan atau pun pertengkaran yang mengerikan. Aku anak tunggal, tapi aku masih punya sepupu di sekolah ini. Anak laki-laki berisik, berambut blonde, dengan sikap berisik—tidak bisa diam—porak poranda yang sangat mengganggu, Uzumaki Naruto. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, dia sering kali menghampiriku untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang sedang kulakukan, menawariku pulang bareng, atau sekedar mengajakku mengobrol. Dia itu baik, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka bersamanya. Karena setiap kali dia menghampiriku,, beberapa menit kemudian, teman-temannya itu pasti menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pergi. Teman-temannya itu benar-benar pengganggu.

.

Aku tidak populer, tidak digandrungi banyak laki-laki, dan tidak banyak teman. Aku lebih senang mengurus segalanya sendiri, waktu istirahatku di sekolah paling-paling hanya dihabiskan untuk membaca novel-novel terbaru, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan saja di lingkungan sekolah. Tayuya adalah satu-satunya teman yang paling dekat denganku. Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar jam sekolah. Biasanya kami akan pulang bersama, tapi tadi dia mengirimkan e-mail ke ponselku yang berisi dia harus mengurus beberapa keperluan di sekolah yang membuatnya terlambat pulang, lalu setelah itu dia harus—intinya menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan.

.

Apa kau berfikir bahwa matahari makin hari makin menyengat? Baru beberapa meter berjalan dari gerbang sekolah saja, aku tiba-tiba merasa haus. Sepertinya tidak apa bila membeli sekaleng soda di mesin penjual minuman. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di depan mesin yang menguarkan hawa dingin ini. Memasukkan uang, menekan beberapa tombol, kemudian mengambil soda yang keluar dari mesin tersebut.

_Ctakk! Cess. ._

Haahh. . . mendengar suara berdesis dari kaleng ini saja, membuat aku membayangkan bagaimana sejuknya saat isinya mengalir di tenggorokanku.

Apa aku sudah memberitahu kalau hidupku penuh kesialan?

"Hahaha. Hey jangan cepat-cepat!"

Sekelompok anak-anak mengendarai sepeda mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku mencoba menghindari mereka dengan berdiri di pinggir jalan. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Hahaha."

"Tidak. Aku yang akan menang," seorang dari mereka berteriak lantang lalu meliuk-liukkan laju sepedanya. Diikuti oleh yang lain dengan tidak menurunkan kecepatan.

_Tuk._

Dan seorang dari mereka menyenggol lenganku dengan stang sepedanya, cukup cepat. Membuat sodaku tumpah di kemeja seragam sekolahku. Dan sisanya tumpah ke aspal di bawah kakiku, beserta kalengnya.

"_KUSO_! Hey kau! Sodaku tumpah, Bodoh. Bocah sialan!" Aku menggeram tanpa sadar, lalu mencak-mencak dengan tangan sibuk mengipas-ngipaskan kemeja atasku yang basah. Anak-anak itu hanya menoleh sebentar lalu melajukan sepedanya lebih cepat. Sialan! Siapa orang tuanya!

Buru-buru mengambil nafas cepat, dan menghembuskannya kasar untuk meredam emosiku. Menghentak-hentakkan kakiku ke aspal sembari menggeledah tas untuk mencari tisu. Setelah dapat, aku mengusap-usapkannya kasar pada bagian yang basah. Tidak berpengaruh memang, karena sodanya sudah meresap sampai pakaian dalamku. Sial! Sial! Sial! Tanganku meremas tisu itu sampai tidak jelas bentuknya dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah terdekat.

Ah! Aku masih haus. Kuputuskan untuk membeli lagi soda di mesin tadi, dengan rasa yang sama. Aku meneguk soda itu cepat dalam sekali nafas setelah membukanya, takut kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi. Haahh. . . segarnya.

"Melihatmu minum sebrutal itu, membuatku penasaran apa kau pernah minum soda sebelumnya? Hahaha."

Suara menyebalkan itu aku sangat mengenalnya, pantas saja aku sial, kunci kesialan itu ternyata tidak berada jauh dariku. Aku refleks menipiskan mataku, menajamkan pandangan mataku menolehkan wajahku ke belakang detik itu juga. Ha! Benar! 'si hiu' itu pasti membuntutiku. Percaya padaku, dia itu fans beratku.

" .kau?" geramku disertai tatapan paling horor yang kupunya.

"Iisshh, Karin. Tatapanmu itu bisa membunuh orang, kau tahu?" dia dengan santainya mendesis, kemudian menyeringai lebar setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Aku mengacuhkannya, meneruskan langkahku cepat dan melangkah lebar-lebar menghindari makhluk hiu satu ini. Kemudian suara menyebalkannya tidak terdengar lagi sampai aku mendengar suara derap langkah yang mengejarku.

"Aku masih punya soda, jika kau mau lagi," tawar Si Hiu itu setelah mensejajarkan langkahku. Tangannya menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda yang sama dengan yang kubeli tadi. Aku melihatnya dari ekor mataku.

"Ck!" aku berdecak, mendengus kasar, kemudian meninggalkannya dengan mencoba berlari menghindarinya.

Dia ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa malah ikut berlari? Aku juga sudah bilang kalau dia jago di bidang olahraga. Dengan mudah dia mendahuluiku dan menghadang jalanku.

"Minggir, Hiu! Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertengkar denganmu!" bentakku menatap langsung matanya yang posisinya lebih tinggi dariku.

"Siapa yang ingin bertengkar, Mata empat? Aku cuma mau memberi ini." Menyodorkan sekaleng soda dingin yang kalengnya mulai berembun di depan mataku.

"Cukup! jangan meledekku hanya karena aku minum seperti orang kehausan tadi." Aku berkacak pinggang di depannya, tidak lupa disertai tatapan sinisku yang katanya bisa membunuh orang. Dia itu terlalu banyak menonton _anime_!

"Aku tidak meledekmu. Sekarang ambilah. Aku tahu kau masih haus, kan?" jawabnya bersungguh-sungguh, membuatku maju selangkah, mendekatkan mataku pada matanya . Aku tidak melihat kerlingan jahil di matanya. Dia juga tidak menyeringai seperti biasanya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada matahari yang semakin panas itu, karena membuatku jadi haus lagi," tukasku cepat.

Mengambil kaleng soda yang masih menggantung di antara kami. Lalu mulai membuka segelnya, sebelum meneguk habis isinya. Aku melihat dia masih memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum, saat menurunkan kaleng soda ini dari bibirku. Hah! Masa bodoh. Aku mau pulang sekarang, aku sudah membuang waktuku dengan percuma apalagi berdua dengannya.

"Hentikan senyum mencurigakanmu itu, Hiu. _Sankyuu_ sodanya." Aku menepuk pundaknya dari arah depan. Meninggalkannya lagi kali ini. Benar-benar untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Tapi Karin—"

"Apa lagi?!" Aku menghentikan langkahku, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"—kemejamu transparan." Suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu saat mengatakannya.

A-apa? Piass! Mukaku panas, ada getaran kecil yang berasal dari dadaku dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku membuatku merinding. Aku melirik ke arah kemejaku, tepatnya bagian dadaku. Bodoh! Aku lupa kalau kemejaku tadi basah.

"Aku melihat warna pink. Oh! atau merah—"

"STOP! Stop, Sui. Jangan teruskan, Bodoh! Gigi Hiu! Kau menyebalkan." Aku berteriak tanpa sadar. Intonasi dan nada suaraku berubah-ubah saat mengatakannya. Sebelum aku berlari secepat mungkin dari sini. Aku malu. Sangat malu.

Sedangkan Suigetsu, si hiu itu masih saja mematung jauh di belakangku.

Suigetsu menggaruk pipinya, kemudian tersenyum. "Dia manis juga." Kemudian terkekeh sendiri setelah sadar apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

(づ_ど)

Jika kalian berfikir hidupku baik-baik saja, maka kalian salah besar. Tayuya memang teman yang paling dekat denganku, tapi karena kesibukannya yang lumayan padat kami tidak bisa sering-sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku lebih sering sendirian dan menghindari keramaian. Ketika teman-temanku yang lain berkumpul, mengobrol, dan tertawa satu sama lain, aku akan duduk di kursiku dan melanjutkan membaca novel-novel romansa yang belum selesai kubaca. Aku sering berfikir bahwa kehidupan si tokoh utama dalam novel yang walaupun penuh konflik, lebih menyenangkan daripada kehidupanku sendiri. Aku tidak punya teman, tidak punya musuh, tidak punya gebetan yang bisa dikagumi, dan jauh dari masalah. Menurut kalian ada sisi hidupku yang menarik? Selain Tayuya aku tidak punya teman yang dapat kuajak bertukar pikiran, aku hampir tidak punya musuh di dunia ini. Suigetsu? Kan sudah kubilang, dia itu fansku. Jika setiap remaja punya seseorang lawan jenis yang bisa dikagumi, aku tidak sempat untuk memikirkan hal semacam pacaran yang menurutku tidak penting—tidak akan ditanya pada saat ujian sekolah.

.

Ya, kalian boleh bilang aku tidak pandai bergaul. Aku tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain, terlalu sensitif, kata-kataku pedas, aku tidak terlalu cantik, aku tidak pintar, aku tidak dikagumi ribuan laki-laki, aku tidak kaya, dan yang paling menyebalkan sebagian makhluk kurang ajar di sekolahku ini menganggapku lesbian. Hell no! aku normal. Mereka saja yang bodoh, menghabiskan masa remaja mereka dengan menggantungkan cinta dari satu laki-laki ke laki-laki lain. Diperalat dan dihadiahi sejuta gombalan kata-kata cinta boleh _copy-paste_ dari internet saja bangganya setengah mati. Idiot!

.

Tayuya sudah sering menasehatiku untuk membuka diri pada teman-teman yang lain. Ia terus bilang padaku kalau mereka itu sebenarnya ingin berteman denganku, bila saja aku menunjukkan sikap positif dari dalam diriku sendiri. Tayuya harusnya lihat saat aku berniat untuk bergabung dengan mereka, apa yang mereka lakukan padaku? Mereka berhenti dari pembicaraan, tersenyum canggung padaku, lalu meninggalkanku satu-persatu. Apa itu yang dinamakan salam pertemanan?

.

Anggap saja orang tuaku tidak tau masalah ini. Aku tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun tentang ini. Aku sibuk membangun duniaku sendiri. Yang ada di kehidupanku cuma aku, Tuhan, keluargaku, Tayuya, dan 1% Suigetsu. Kenapa aku terus membicarakan hiu bodoh itu? Ck! Cuma Suigetsu yang bisa membuatku cerewet. Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri saat bersama Suigetsu, aku bisa seenaknya memarahinya, mengomel, bahkan memukulinya jika dia sudah mulai bicara yang aneh-aneh. Aiiissshh! Berhenti membicarakan dia!

(づ_ど)

Kenapa lagi-lagi harus tugas kelompok? Aku sangat benci dengan tugas kelompok. Menurutku kerja kelompok bukan hal yang efektif untuk memantau kemampuan siswa. Belum lagi tugas kelompok itu hanya memberatkan yang pintar, atau yang lemah. Apa guru-guru itu yakin kalau semua anggota kelompok itu mengerjakan tugasnya? Heh! Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau kenyataannya tugas kelompok itu hanya dikerjakan oleh satu atau dua orang dari kelompok tersebut, lalu teman-temannya yang lain hanya numpang nama di _cover_ depan. Mereka pasti tidak tahu. Tugas mereka hanya mengecek pekerjaan yang ada, lalu memberi nilai semua nama yang tercatat di _cover_ depan itu.

.

Keadaan kelas yang seperti ini adalah keadaan yang paling kubenci. Semua siswa di kelasku sibuk mencari anggota kelompok masing-masing. Menyebabkan suasana kelas menjadi ribut dan tidak teratur karena hampir semua murid pergi dari tempat duduknya masing-masing dan bergerak tak beraturan. Apa mereka tidak malu dengan status _Senior High School_, tapi tingkah macam _Elementary School_? Saat mereka sibuk seperti ini, yang kulakukan biasanya hanya diam di bangkuku dan bertingkah seolah-olah aku tidak mendengar mereka. Nasibku selalu sama, setiap tugas kelompok mata pelajaran apapun, mau tidak mau akan sekelompok dengan 'si gigi runcing' di sebelahku ini. Kenapa? Alasannya sama, karena tidak ada yang mau sekelompok denganku. Mereka terlalu segan untuk mengajakku, mereka selalu begitu. Hanya melihatku sekilas kemudian bergidik dan mengedarkan pandangan pada orang lain. Pokoknya siapapun selain aku.

"Hei, Kacamata! kau sekelompok denganku."

Suigetsu itu mulai lagi, dia selalu memanggilku 'kacamata', 'mata empat', 'redhead' dan julukan-julukan aneh lainnya. Ck! Kenapa sih suaranya itu selalu membuat telingaku gatal!

"Huh, aku bosan sekelompok denganmu terus," jawabku ketus.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, Mata empat! Aku juga bosan sekelompok denganmu setiap ada tugas kelompok. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cuma kau yang belum kebagian kelompok. Kau mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendiri?" balas Suigetsu tidak mau kalah.

"Oh, jadi begitu? Kalau begitu aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." Aku membetulkan letak kacamataku, meletakkan buku paket yang sedang kubaca ke atas meja dengan agak keras, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup menyebalkan.

_Buk!_

Lalu menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi sementara kedua tanganku menyilang di depan dada.

"Ck! Baiklah. Terserah apa maumu, Mata empat. Kau itu memang menyebalkan!" Suigetsu menatapku sengit, sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal. Lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

_Kriiiiiiiiinnngg. . ._

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Bunyi yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Aku mendengar dia berdecak. Lalu meraih tasnya kasar sebelum meninggalkan kelas diikuti oleh teman-temanku yang lain. Aku membereskan semua bukuku dengan gerakan lambat. Entah kenapa aku malas bergerak, padahal aku sudah sangat ingin pulang. Satu persatu semua orang di kelas ini meninggalkanku sampai aku sadar kalau ternyata kelas ini telah kosong. Aku menarik resleting tasku setelah semua barang-barangku telah dimasukkan.

.

Aku kemudian melepaskan kacamataku dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Menunduk, menahan wajahku dengan kedua telapak yang menutupi seluruh wajah, kedua sikuku menopang di atas meja. Rasanya kepalaku pusing, mataku memanas, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan yang telah aku sembunyikan setahun terakhir ini. Bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan, bagaimana rasanya tidak diperhatikan, bagaimana rasanya saat kau tidak punya teman untuk diajak bicara, bagaimana saat kau dijauhi, kau digosipkan hal yang macam-macam tetapi kau tidak bisa membela dirimu sendiri, kau tidak punya teman-teman yang bersikap hangat padamu, memperhatikanmu, menghiburmu saat sedih, membantumu saat kesulitan. Kau tidak punya tempat bersandar, tidak bisa berkumpul dan tertawa bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, berbagi kesenangan, tidak ada teman yang membelamu saat kau dituduh disalahkan atas semua yang tidak kamu lakukan. Dan aku mengalami itu semua.

.

Aku tidak sadar air mataku sudah jatuh satu-persatu dan membentuk genangan-genangan kecil di atas meja. Aku sengaja tidak mengapusnya. Aku membiarkannya menetes sebanyak mungkin untuk melegakan hatiku. Mungkin saat air mata ini berhenti, beban di hatiku bisa berkurang. Hatiku semakin sakit saat mengingat hal-hal yang membuatku merasa bahwa aku sendirian di dunia ini. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa kupercaya. Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian. Aku selalu membatasi diri dengan dunia luar. Aku membuat duniaku sendiri. Dunia yang menganggap aku ada, yang mengacuhkanku, sehingga aku sering terlihat menyibukkan diriku sendiri dengan kegiatan yang sebenarnya kubuat-buat.

.

Sekarang aku bisa mendengar isakanku sendiri. Nafasku mulai tersenggal-senggal. Aku juga benci air mata. Saat air mata mulai menetes keluar, itu membuat dadaku sesak, aku jadi susah bernafas, hidungku merah, dan mataku akan terlihat bengkak sesudahnya. Dan itu membuatku terlihat jelek. Bukankah semua orang di dunia ini senang berteman dengan gadis yang cantik?

"Kau belum pulang?"

Aku tersentak. Suigetsu! Sedang apa dia di sini? Apa dia ingin mengejekku lagi? Aku menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku dengan kasar. Lalu mendongak menatap sosoknya yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" suaraku serak, mungkin karena efek menangis tadi.

"Aku cuma mau ambil _headphone_ku," katanya sambil mengeluarkan perangkat kesayangannya itu dari loker meja. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau belum pulang?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku singkat.

"Dasar Mata empat! Kenapa sih kau keras kepala sekali. Aku itu tanya baik-baik tapi kau malah menjawabnya seperti itu!" katanya kesal.

". . ."

Aku diam saja, tidak tertarik untuk menjawab omelannya.

"Kau mau pulang tidak?" tanyanya sesaat setelah memasukkan _headphone_ ke dalam tasnya. "Kudengar sering ada hantu yang muncul setelah pulang sekolah," katanya dengan suara berbisik.

Aku tersentak, refleks bangun dari kursiku. Jujur, aku takut sekali pada hantu. Walaupun aku belum pernah melihatnya—aku tidak ingin melihatnya satu kalipun. Segera menyambar tasku dan memakai kacamataku kembali.

"Ayo kita pulang," kataku agak takut. Dia ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara soal hantu.

"Hahaha. Ternyata selain keras kepala, dan menyebalkan, kau itu penakut ya," kata Suigetsu mencibir.

Ish, aku melihat seringaian lebar itu lagi, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang runcing. Seringai yang dipakai jika dia sedang menggodaku. Seringai paling menyebalkan dari orang yang paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia.

"Diam kau, Hiu!"

Suigetsu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas, aku berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku terlalu malas untuk berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Di sepanjang lorong kami terus saja dalam posisi yang sama. Suigetsu berjalan di depan, sedangkan aku mengikutinya dari belakang persis seperti anak ayam dengan induknya. Aku masih waspada sambil melangkah pelan-pelan, jangan-jangan yang dibilang oleh Suigetsu dan murid-murid lainnya benar. Kalau selama ini 7 misteri di sekolah itu benar-benar ada. Apa iya? Kenapa aku merasa seperti diikuti?

_Kkriiieeett. . Blam!_

Suara derit pintu kelas dan debaman itu mengagetkanku. Aku segera berlari mengejar Suigetsu yang terpaut beberapa langkah di depanku dan tanpa sadar memeluk lengannya. Membuat dia juga tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya. Kakiku masih gemetar, karena saat aku benar-benar ketakutan tadi, suara debaman yang cukup keras itu mengagetkanku.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa?"

". . ."

"Hei, tubuhmu bergetar. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku. . . takut," entah kenapa suaraku mengecil. Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya yang sangat dekat itu takut-takut. Aku baru tahu kalau warna pupilnya itu agak keunguan.

Suigetsu tersenyum. Lalu tangannya yang lain yang tidak kupeluk, menepuk puncak kepalaku. Mencoba untuk menenangkanku.

"Itu hanya angin. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar. Kata-katanya ditambah tepukan di puncak kepalaku membuatku tenang.

"Sudah, jangan memelukku terus. Aku tahu kau cuma cari kesempatan saja kan? Hahaha," tawanya terdengar menyebalkan, aku sesegera mungkin melepaskan pelukanku. Kalau aku tidak takut, aku juga tidak mau memeluknya. Cih! Enak saja.

Aku mulai berjalan kembali, meninggalkannya yang masih tertawa karena percaya dirinya yang berlebih. Gantian kini Suigetsu yang mengikutiku dari belakang, tapi kemudian mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku.

"Kau habis menangis ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya kini berubah serius setelah sebelumnya puas menggodaku. Dia itu memang tidak bisa ditebak. Kadang saat aku menganggapnya serius ternyata dia bercanda. Saat aku menganggapnya bercanda, tenyata dia sedang bicara serius. Jadi, kita sebut saja dia Mr. Ambigu.

Aku melirik sebentar ke arahnya sebelum membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Ck! Kenapa sih kau itu selalu menyebalkan, keras kepala, penyendiri, bicaramu selalu kasar, terus kau itu galak, tidak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain, tidak pernah bertingkah seperti perempuan, dan kenapa kau harus selalu berduaan dengan novel tebalmu itu? Kau itu seharusnya—"

"_URUSAI_! AKU BILANG BUKAN URUSANMU!" teriakku tanpa sadar. Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya berceloteh lagi. Perasaan sakit itu kembali lagi, setelah tadi aku sempat mengeluarkannya. Mataku kembali memanas, bibirku mulai bergetar. Aku menatap matanya yang membulat kaget, mungkin ia tidak menyangka aku akan berteriak padanya. Pandanganku buram, bukan, ini bukan karena minus kacamataku yang bertambah. Tapi ini karena air di pelupuk mataku yang menggenang yang menghalangi pandanganku.

_Tes._

Air mataku menetes. Di depan orang yang paling kubenci.

"KAU! TIDAK TAU APAPUN TENTANG AKU. BERHENTI MENCAMPURI URUSANKU!"

"Karin. . ." Dia menggumam lemah. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba melembut.

"Hiks. Kau tidak tau apapun, Sui. Hiks," ucapku sambil terisak. Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Nafasku kembali sesak. Tangan kananku mengepal di dadaku, di situ rasanya sesak sekali. Aku masih meneruskan isakanku sampai aku merasakan hangat.

Suigetsu memelukku.

"Karin. . ." Suigetsu kembali memanggil namaku. Pelukannya semakin erat, aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Tapi aku juga tidak menggerakkan tanganku untuk membalas pelukannya. Aku hanya membiarkan air mataku mengalir membasahi kemeja sekolahnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

(づ_ど)

* * *

Jadi, ini sebaiknya **KEEP OR DELETE**?

Saya ragu-ragu nerusinnya.

Arigatou sudah baca, jangan lupa klik 'Review' di bawah ya~ ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Jerza Loverz : salam kenal, jerza-san! ^^  
Terima kasih reviewnya. maaf ya agak lama updatenya, kemarin saya sibuk UN sama sibuk healing abis UN. ㅋㅋㅋ  
untuk romens, lihat perkembangannya nanti deh.  
review lagi ya.**

SUIKA-Love : salam kenal, terima kasih sudah review. romensnya ditungguin aja ya. kalo ada mungkin engga mendominasi.  
maaf, ga bisa update kilat. :(  
review lagi ya. ^^

Karin Fans : salam kenal, makasih sudah review. romensnya mungkin nanti ada. tapi ga bisa banyak sepertinya.  
review lagi ya.

Yuyaunyuk : terima kasih sudah review, salam kenal. maaf ya baru apdet sekarang.  
review lagi ya. :)

* * *

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

This story : Saqee-chan

Warning : flat, aneh, EyD masih payah, lebey

* * *

**Hening. **

Sampai suaranya memecah keheningan ini.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau."

". . ."

"Karin, kumohon jangan membuatku bingung."

Aku menghela napas. Lelah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Suigetsu ikut terdiam. Tapi dari sorot matanya aku tau dia masih menunggu jawabanku.

". . ."

Aku masih betah untuk diam, tanpa menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Aku meneguk sodaku perlahan. Soda dengan rasa favoritku, dibelikan oleh orang di sebelahku ini.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut merahku. Aku diseretnya—tepatnya dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke tempat ini. Lalu menyuruhku untuk duduk di bangku taman, sementara ia pergi sebentar lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa dua kaleng soda. Di taman ini tidak hanya kami berdua, banyak anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan sana, beberapa meter dari tempat kami duduk.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak punya teman," kataku langsung pada intinya.

Suigetsu mulai memperhatikanku lagi setelah beberapa lama tidak kuacuhkan, matanya terlihat membesar saat aku akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat pertamaku, yang mungkin saja mengagetkannya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, lalu kau anggap aku apa?" jawabnya cepat.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Bodoh. Apa kau pernah melihat aku berbicara dengan orang lain selain dirimu di sekolah?"

"Yah, Tayuya. Bukankah kalian bersahabat?"

"Dia itu sibuk. Dengan semua urusan organisasinya, ekskulnya, dan teman-temannya yang lain."

"Kau harus mulai membuka dirimu pada orang lain."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'membuka'?" aku memicingkan mataku ke arahnya, dia tidak berpikiran macam-macam 'kan?

"Aish, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Maksudku mulai sekarang harus mulai menyapa orang lain, mulailah berbicara dengan kata-kata yang lebih lembut. Berhenti memasang tampang horor seperti itu. Jangan menghabiskan waktumu untuk menghabiskan novel-novel tebalmu itu. Kau bisa menambah minusmu tahu, kacamatamu itu sudah setebal pantat botol."

"Kau cerewet sekali." Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya mengomel. Aku merasa dia seperti ibuku saat mengomel.

"Hei, aku itu sedang menasehatimu tahu. Jangan menertawakanku. Kau ini keras kepala sekali!"

"Kau memang cerewet, Sui—"

_Duk._

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, sebuah bola sepak mendarat tepat di dahiku. Meninggalkan sedikit rasa nyeri yang membuatku refleks mengusap-usap kepalaku sembari mengomel kesal.

"Akh. _Ittai_. . . Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas bola sialan ini?" Aku menendang bola itu jauh dari kakiku. Namun bola itu berhenti menggelinding di kaki Suigetsu. Yang langsung ditangkap olehnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri kami. Aku hendak mengomelinya, tapi melihat Suigetsu bangun dari duduknya menghampiri bocah itu. Aku tidak jadi mengomel, kata-kata kasarku tertelan kembali ke tenggorokan.

"Ini bolamu. Lain kali hati-hati. Kakak di bangku itu sedang kesakitan sekarang, sampai mukanya jadi jelek begitu."

Aku tidak mendengar jelas percakapan mereka, tetapi anak kecil itu terlihat tersenyum kecil. Lalu Suigetsu kembali duduk di sebelahku. Aku mendengar anak itu berteriak.

"_Gomen ne, Onee-san_."

Aku tidak menjawabnya, sibuk mengusap-usap dahiku sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Itu tidak akan membuatmu amnesia."

"Sakitnya beneran, tahu!"

Suigetsu menyingkirkan tanganku, lalu menempelkan kaleng sodanya yang masih dingin di dahiku. Bodohnya aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya diam saja menikmati rasa dingin dari embun-embun yang menetes di dahiku.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Dia menjauhkan kaleng soda itu dari dahiku, lalu meneguk isinya hingga tak bersisa kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah di sebelahku.

_Tuk._

Ini sebabnya kenapa dia adalah kunci kesialan nomor satu di hidupku. Kalengnya itu jatuh di kepalaku lalu memantul sebelum masuk ke tempat sampah.

"Kau!" geramku gemas, sembari sebelah tanganku memukul lengannya.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak sengaja," tawanya selalu terdengar menyebalkan.

Aku membuang muka, membelakanginya.

"Hei, jangan marah. Maaf."

Sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku. "Ma-af, ma-af, ma-af," ucapnya sesuai dengan tempo tepukan.

"Ja-jauhkan tanganmu dariku." Aku merasakan kejutan listrik bertegangan rendah di seluruh tubuhku saat menampik tangannya. Agh! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dia cuma Suigetsu, si gigi hiu! Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?!

Dengan sekali teguk aku menghabiskan minumanku dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Jadi. . . kau sudah merasa lebih lega sekarang? Kuharap kau menunjukkan perubahan mulai besok. Oh iya, dan kita sekelompok 'kan?"

"Terima kasih, Sui."

Dan dia kembali memamerkan senyumnya yang manis itu.

* * *

(づ_ど)

* * *

"Pagi, Karin."

Aku terbengong. Apa Si Hiu ini salah makan tadi pagi? Tumben sekali dia menyapa dengan namaku. Kemana embel-embel 'Kacamata', 'Mata Empat', dan sejenisnya?

"Emh, ya." Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, akhirnya menjawab sekenanya.

Setelah mendengarku menjawab sapaannya, dia tersenyum. Masih manis seperti kemarin. Akh! Apa?! _Baka_ Karin!

"Kemana kacamatamu?"

"Aku menggunakan _softlens_ hari ini," jawabku sembari mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Kenapa dadaku jadi berdebar, saat merasa Suigetsu sangat memperhatikanku hari ini.

"Oh, terlihat lebih baik," komentarnya singkat. Kemudian kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya, berkutat dengan laptop hitamnya.

Aku bisa mendengar dadaku bergemuruh saat dia mengatakannya. Rasanya hangat, dari perutku yang kemudian naik ke pipiku, membuatku salah tingkah. Aku menyelipkan poniku ke belakang telinga. "Bagaimana dengan rambutku?" Eh! Apa yang aku katakan barusan?!

"Maksudku—" Aku bermaksud meralat pertanyaan konyolku barusan sebelum jawabannya membuatku semakin salah tingkah.

"Aku suka. Kau jadi kelihatan manis," jawabnya setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama rambutku yang hari ini aku ikat menyerupai ekor kuda, dan menyisakan sedikit untaian rambutku di masing-masing telinga kiri dan kanan.

"A-arigatou." Aku memegang kedua pipiku yang sepertinya berwarna merah, karena aku merasakan panas yang berkumpul di bagian itu. Bohong, jika aku bilang aku tidak suka dibilang manis. Aku senang sekalipun itu Suigetsu yang mengatakannya.

"_Ne_, Suigetsu, pulang sekolah kau tidak ke mana-mana 'kan?" Juugo teman sekelasku yang mempunyai rambut berwarna agak oranye tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah sisi meja Suigetsu. Matanya hanya melirikku sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada Suigetsu yang masih saja sibuk dengan laptopnya. Juugo terlihat tidak sabar saat Sui hanya menggumam menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Juugo menekuk layar laptop 'si hiu' ini ke bawah, tidak sampai tertutup namun sukses membuat Sui mengomel.

"Akh! Hei! Jangan mengganggku!" Suigetsu membetulkan layar laptopnya kembali. Matanya menatap kesal pada sosok Juugo yang tinggi besar itu.

Juugo hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada, tidak ketinggalan menghadiahi Suigetsu dengan tatapan menantang yang menusuk.

"Ya, ya, aku tidak ke mana-mana. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Suigetsu setelah kalah _deathglare_ dari Juugo.

"Kerja kelompok sepulang sekolah, di perpustakaan. Jangan coba-coba kabur, atau. . ." Juugo menggantung kata-katanya sembari melemaskan otot-otot jarinya. Membuat Suigetsu meneguk ludah. Pasrah.

"Ya, oke. Aku tidak akan kabur. Dan aku pastikan Karin juga tidak akan kabur," jawab Suigetsu mantap.

"A-aku?" aku menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau itu anggota kelompok ini, Karin. Kau lupa?" Suigetsu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada benda elektronik di depannya.

"Ya, kau juga harus datang, Karin." Juugo menatap mataku saat mengatakan ini. Aku jadi merasa janggal. Aku jarang berbicara dengan penghuni kelas ini selain Suigetsu. Tapi sekarang ada anak laki-laki selain Suigetsu yang mengajakku berbicara.

"_Hai_!" jawabku singkat. Setelah itu Juugo meninggalkan meja kami setelah sebelumnya menepuk pundak Suigetsu yang jarinya masih asik bermain di atas keyboard, membuat tubuh Suigetsu yang notabene lebih kecil darinya terhuyung ke belakang.

(づ_ど)

Aku membalik lembar demi lembar novel yang kubaca dengan tenang. Kornea mataku yang hari ini dilapisi oleh kontak lensa bergerak sesuai dengan kalimat yang kubaca. Novel romansa, mengisahkan tentang seorang gadis anak _Senior High School_ sepertiku dengan kehidupan biasa, kondisi fisik yang rata-rata, diperebutkan oleh cowok-cowok keren di sekolahnya. Si cewek hanya menikmati semua perhatian cowok-cowok keren, kaya, dan populer itu tanpa memutuskan mana yang akan dipilihnya. Cowok-cowok itu dengan semangatnya berlomba-lomba untuk menyenangkan hati cewek tokoh utama tersebut. Dan cerita romansa ini berakhir dengan tokoh utama cewek yang akhirnya menikah dengan salah satu dari cowok-cowok keren tersebut—yang paling tampan, paling kaya, dan yang paling perhatian—pastinya. Hah! Omong kosong! Kau percaya adanya cerita-cerita seperti ini di kehidupan nyata? Mungkin jika dibuat perbandingan, 1 : 100 dari seluruh cewek di dunia yang mengalami situasi seperti ini. Lalu mengapa aku menyukai novel-novel bergenre romansa seperti ini? Alasannya satu, kehidupan si cewek tokoh utama biasanya lebih seru dan lebih menantang daripada kehidupanku.

_Bruk_ _Bruk_ _Bruk_

Aku kontan menutup dengan kasar novel yang baru saja selesai kubaca, lalu menatap ke arah dari mana suara gaduh itu berasal. Tidak salah lagi, 'Suigetsu gigi runcing' itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang dengan bodohnya membuat keributan di tempat yang seharusnya dijaga ketenangannya ini. Lihat apa yang dia lakukan di sebelahku, dia menumpuk buku-buku perpustakaan dan menyusunnya menjadi sebuah menara. Bodoh! Konyol! Kekanakan! Sebenarnya dia ini makan apa sih? Kenapa kelakuannya absurd begini?

"_Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hah?! Berisik! Berhenti bertingkah konyol!"

Dia merapikan buku yang gagal menjadi menara—yang tadi menimbulkan bunyi 'gedebuk' yang sangat mengganggu—dan menumpuknya menjadi satu. Dia mengeluarkan suara berdecak, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Nah kan, setelah tadi bertingkah seperti anak lima tahun, sekarang tingkahnya benar-benar seperti orang gila.

"Haaaah! Kenapa Juugo belum datang juga? Kita sudah menunggunya selama setengah jam. Tapi rambut oranyenya belum kelihatan juga. Kenapa harus di perpustakaan sih? Ini tempat paling membosankan untuk menunggu orang," aku mendengar Suigetsu menggerutu seperti biasanya.

Suigetsu melipat tangannya di atas meja perpustakaan, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di sana mencoba untuk tidur, saat Juugo masuk ke dalam perpustakaan bersama angota kelompok yang lain menghampiri kami.

"_Gomen_. aku mengumpulkan anggota yang lain dulu tadi," jelas Juugo singkat, di tangannya terlihat plastik supermarket berukuran sedang.

Kegiatan ini berlangsung tidak seperti biasanya. Karena biasanya anggota kelompokku hanya Suigetsu. Dan kami tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas secara bersama-sama seperti ini. Aku terbiasa mengerjakan tugas kelompok sendirian, jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan tugas individu. Kami bertukar pendapat satu sama lain tentang materi apa saja yang akan kami masukkan ke dalam makalah. Beruntungnya, ketua kelompok kami—Juugo membawa makanan dan minuman ringan sebagai teman mengerjakan tugas ini.

"Jadi, Karin kau yang akan menyusun isi materinya dibantu oleh Suigetsu. Nanti biar aku yang mengetiknya. Bagaimana?"

Aku yang sibuk menguyah keripik kentang mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hei. Kenapa aku harus selalu dipasangkan dengan Karin?" Aku dengar Hiu di sebelahku menggerutu dengan setengah mengantuk.

"Karena kalian cocok. Sudah ya, aku pulang." Juugo pun beranjak dari posisinya mengambil tas sekolahnya kemudian keluar perpustakaan diikuti dua anggota yang lain. Apa? Katanya aku cocok dengan Si Hiu tukang menggerutu ini?! Tch!

Aku mengalihkan direksi pada sosok di sebelahku ini yang mencoba menyamankan diri untuk segera tidur. Dia kira ini rumahnya apa? Aku menarik kerah belakang bajunya sebelum keningnya menyandar pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Heeeeii, apa-apaan kau Karin? Tidak bisa bersikap lembut sedikit padaku? Tadi kau bisa bersikap manis di depan yang lain. Kenapa tidak denganku?" Suigetsu membenarkan kerah bajunya sambil memasang muka masam. Lucu.

"Ayo pulang sebelum langit semakin gelap." Aku merapikan buku-bukuku lalu menyampirkan tali tasku di pundak.

"Jadi, kau mengajakku pulang bareng?" Suigetsu menyeringai. Kenapa dia ini pede sekali sih?

"Yasudah, aku pulang duluan ya." Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat ke pintu keluar.

"Hahaha. Begitu saja marah." Suigetsu mengikutiku dari belakang. Heh! Jadi sebenarnya yang ingin pulang bareng itu dia atau aku?

* * *

(づ_ど)

* * *

"Karin!"

Aku sontak menoleh karena mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Tidak sedramatis seperti dalam adegan drama yang biasa kalian tonton, tidak ada wajah manis dan rambut yang berkibar-kibar saat sang tokoh utama menoleh. Wajahku biasa saja, dan lebih anehnya kurasa bentuk bibirku sedikit kurang bagus karena saat ini sebuah sedotan terselip di bibirku yang membuatnya mengerucut.

"Tayuya," kataku tanpa intonasi seperti bicara pada diriku sendiri. Gadis yang warna rambutnya hampir sama sepertiku berlari mengeliminasi jaraknya denganku.

"Hey, apa pulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara?"

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

Dia merapikan rambut merahnya sembari menungguku menjawab pertanyaannya, "Temani aku ya?"

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" jawabku sambil kembali menyeruput jus dalam kotak.

"Belanja. Ada diskon besar-besaran! Aku tidak boleh ketinggalan," katanya bersemangat.

"Mhmm."

"Apa?" Sepertinya dia ingin memperjelas maksud gumamanku.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab, malah menyeruput habis jusku sampai suara seruputnya terdengar. "Iya."

"Yeaay! _Jaa mata_," katanya berlari meninggalkanku setelah sebelumnya memelukku sambil sedikit berjingkat-jingkat. Dia memang gadis yang penuh semangat, pantas banyak orang menyukainya.

Aku melempar kotak kemasan jus yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah.

'Tuk'

Kotaknya memantul di pinggir tempat sampah.

'Tuk'

Dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah! Sayang sekali, ternyata lemparannya meleset," nada suaranya seperti komentator pertandingan bola saja.

Aku sepertinya kenal suara ini. Wajar saja lemparanku meleset karena aku 'kan sial, kalau kalian lupa.

"Oy, Karin!" orang yang sama dengan suara tadi, memamerkan senyum merekah berkilau andalannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupuku, Naruto.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataannya.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ini 'kan koridor kelasku, Karin. Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Hahaha."

Aku menolehkan kepala ke atas, melihat tulisan di atas pintu kelas. Oh iya, pertanyaan bodoh, Karin! Aku hanya tersenyum salah tingkah di depan sepupuku yang rambutnya lucu ini—mencuat ke segala arah.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau mencariku?" pandangan matanya menyipit jahil.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sa—"

"Naruto! Kau ini suka sekali menghilang."

Belum selesai aku menjawab pernyataanku, sesosok gadis dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas mengambil perhatian manik biru Naruto, muncul dari dalam kelas.

"Sakura, aku bosan kau cekoki dengan rumus integral yang 'x' nya tak ada habisnya begitu!" Naruto merajuk. Heh? Merajuk? Apa gosip kalau mereka pacaran itu benar?

"Kau ini! Bagaimana kau bisa pintar?! Kalau membuka buku saja tidak mau."

"Bolehkah aku refreshing sebentar?" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan '_puppy eyes_'nya yang imut.

"Tidak!" tapi sepertinya Gadis Merah Muda itu tidak terpengaruh.

"Bolehkah aku membeli makanan ringan dan sekaleng minuman?" Naruto masih belum menyerah sepertinya.

"Tidak!"

Tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat ini menuju kelasku, lagipula 5 menit lagi jam istirahat berakhir.

Adegan terakhir yang kulihat, akhirnya Gadis Merah Muda itu menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas, tapi Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya melambaikan tangan padaku, yang kubalas dengan senyuman yaahh, perihatin.

* * *

(づ_ど)

* * *

Aku bolak-balik mencuri pandang ke jam berwarna merah yang melingkar di tanganku. Kenapa Tayuya lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggu dari 15 menit tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Aku mengeluarkan _handphone_ku kemudian menekan nomornya. Menempelkannya di telingaku.

Hhhh~ kenapa malah operator menyebalkan itu yang menjawab? Aku menutup _handphone _flipku agak kasar. Ini sungguh menyebalkan.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, dibuktikan dengan siswa-siswi yang melangkah keluar melewatiku yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Atau kebanyakan menggunakan kendaraan pribadinya.

Sesekali aku melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam sekolah. Mencari sosok gadis berkepala merah. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya, bahkan batang hidungnya saja tidak.

•

•

•

Sekarang sudah genap 50 menit sejak pertama kali kakiku menginjak tempat ini. Sejak 50 menit yang lalu aku tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Kakiku mulai pegal, aku berjongkok untuk mengurangi pegalnya. Sekarang sekolah benar-benar telah sepi, bahkan para guru pun sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Kenapa aku masih berharap Tayuya akan datang, menepuk bahuku dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya?

Aku mencoba untuk berfikir positif.

.

Mungkin saja dia masih banyak kegiatan bersama teman-temannya seperti biasa.

.

Mungkin dia lupa, dan masih asik dengan ekskulnya.

.

Mungkin baterai _handphone_nya habis sehingga tidak bisa mengabariku.

.

Sayangnya aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya ke mana. Dia terlalu banyak kegiatan di luar akademik.

Aku kembali mengarahkan manik merahku pada jam tangan yang masih saja berdetik, seakan memperlambat waktu. Tepat 60 menit sudah aku menunggunya. Jujur aku lelah sekali menunggu selama 60 menit tanpa kepastian seperti ini. Aku sudah akan meninggalkan tempat ini, kalau saja aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana nanti jika Tayuya datang dan tidak menemukanku? Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Kakiku sudah memaksa untuk pergi.

Namun hati kecilku menolaknya, menyuruhnya tetap berada dalam posisinya sekarang.

Aku kembali berdiri, meluruskan kakiku yang telah menopang tubuhku saat jongkok tadi.

(づ_ど)

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara tertawa sekelompok gadis di belokan ujung jalan sana. Empat orang gadis yang sepertinya satu sekolah denganku, bisa dilihat dari seragam sekolahnya yang sama dengan yang saat ini kupakai.

Dan salah satunya berambut merah.

Tayuya.

Aku tidak salah lihat, kan?

Jemariku yang tadinya erat menyangga tali tasku kini merosot ke bawah.

Argumen-argumen positifku luntur sudah.

.

Tayuya tidak membutuhkanku.

.

Tayuya tidak mengabariku sekadar melalui pesan singkat

.

Tayuya bahkan tidak menyadari sosokku di sini yang berdiri dengan kondisi menyedihkan, dan tatapan mata yang kosong.

.

Tayuya bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa aku. Aku yang selama ini hanya terlalu berlebihan beranggapan bahwa aku adalah sahabatnya

.

Tayuya terlihat sangat bahagia di sana, tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Jadi untuk apa aku masih berdiri di sini? Aku menunggu selama enam puluh menit dengan sia-sia?

Orang yang kutunggu ternyata lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya yang tentunya lebih menyenangkan daripada aku.

Bukan memanggil Tayuya, atau menghampirinya. Aku berbalik arah. Menyusuri jalan yang berlawanan dengannya.

Cukup! Kakiku sakit sekarang.

Aku kecewa, perasaan ini tidak bisa aku tahan, dan aku membiarkannya meledak, air mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, tapi aku mengusapnya sebelum air itu sempat turun.

Aku memakai _soflens_ hari ini. Aku tidak boleh sembarangan menghapusnya seperti biasa. Ya, aku telah cukup banyak menangis jika kau mau tahu. Aku memang cengeng.

Langkahku yang tadi normal entah kenapa menjadi semakin cepat. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang tenang, tempat yang tidak ada orang lain selain aku. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku bisa menghapus diriku sendiri dari dunia ini.

Aku lelah sudah. Lelah dengan kukungan rasa kesepian dan tidak dipedulikan ini. Jika aku bisa, aku akan berteriak pada Tuhan, agar dia mendengar permintaanku.

Sekali saja.

Kumohon, sekali saja. Aku ingin merasakan rasanya diperhatikan, bagaimana hangatnya dipedulikan.

(づ_ど)


	3. Chapter 3

**kazusa kirihika : **terima kasih reviewnya ya. semoga kamu bisa ketemu sosok suigetsu di real lifemu. review lagi?

**Jerza Loverz : **terima kasih reviewnya. aku lulus UN SMA dan rencananya ikut ujian masuk universitas sehari setelah fic ini publish, doakan ya. , aku onna. cewek kok. hehe silahkan nikmati romensnya. review lagi?

**karin fans : **terima kasih reviewnya. review lagi?

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**ぼやく (Complain) © Saqee-chan**

**Warning : **genre ga jelas, OOC, flat, typo(s), dan kawan-kawannya

* * *

Maaf baru sempet update. *bow Ini juga sehari menjelang ujian baru update. Selesai ngetik dari kemarin sebenernya. Tapi ga sempet update. Chap ini lebih pendek dari chap kemarin. gomen.** chap ini romance lho~**

**please enjoy~**

* * *

Aku membuat simpul pita pada tali sepatuku sebelum membuka pintu gerbang, bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Aku refleks menggenggam tali tas erat-erat saat kembali ingat kejadian kemarin. Mungkin masih bisa kumaafkan jika Tayuya meminta maaf padaku, paling tidak dia 'kan bisa mengirim _e-mail_ kalau tidak sempat bertemu. Oh, atau dia terlalu sibuk dengan teman-temannya sampai lupa padaku? Mungkin saja.

Jalanan masih sepi, sesekali terlihat anak sekolah yang berangkat dengan menggunakan sepeda, atau pedagang koran yang berhenti di depan setiap rumah hanya untuk melempar koran. Tidak menarik. Kenapa di pagi hari seperti ini moodku sudah buruk. Sangat buruk. Tiba-tiba aku malas pergi ke sekolah, otakku menyuruh demikian, tapi aku masih memikirkan masa depanku nanti. Apa jadinya jika aku putus sekolah hanya gara-gara masalah sepele seperti ini? Aku tidak mau jika besar nanti hidup kesulitan, luntang-lantung di jalanan hanya karena putus sekolah. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin apakah aku bisa bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Jika yang membuat kalian semangat sekolah adalah uang jajan yang mengalir setiap hari, aku sependapat. Tapi jika tujuan kalian pergi ke sekolah hanya untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman, eung~ aku tidak pernah merasa begitu. Jadi jangan tanya pendapatku.

Menyenangkan rasanya jika kau punya teman yang bisa menjadi tempat keluh kesahmu, yang selalu ada untukmu, yang mempedulikanmu. Yaah, aku harap aku akan merasakannya suatu hari nanti, walaupun tidak sekarang. atau kau bisa pergi ke suatu tempat bersama dengan teman-temanmu hingga matahari terbenam? Pasti hangat sekali.

Ah, rupanya aku berkhayal lagi.

* * *

(づ_ど)

* * *

"Ne, Karin, apa kau mau ikut kami?" Shion, gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan poni lurus tiba-tiba menghampiri mejaku.

"Ah, kalian mau ke mana?" Sebenarnya aku cukup kaget karena secara tiba-tiba penghuni kelas ini selain Suigetsu mengajakku bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kami mau pergi ke _Tropical Land_—taman bermain sekaligus tempat rekreasi—bersama-sama. Kau tidak ada acara 'kan sepulang sekolah?" selesai bicara ia tersenyum simpul.

"Chotto—" membuka ponsel, melihat agendaku hari ini. Ah, sepertinya aku tidak ada acara hari ini. "—baiklah, aku ikut," kataku dengan nada gembira yang tidak bisa aku sembunyikan.

"Kalau begitu kau juga ikut ya, Suigetsu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba pada orang di sebelahku ini yang masih asyik mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone-_nya. Dia pasti tidak dengar, aku mencolek bahunya, lalu ia menurunkan _headphone-_nya dan memperhatikan aku dan Shion.

"Apa?" tanya Suigetsu singkat. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Nanti ikut ke _Tropical Land_, ya." Shion mengeja per suku katanya agar jelas sampai ke telinga Suigetsu yang masih setengah memperhatikan kami, setengah mendengarkan musik.

"Oh, oke," jawabnya lagi lalu memasang kembali _headphone-_nya. Aneh! benar-benar seperti bukan Suigetsu saja. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa?

* * *

(づ_ど)

* * *

Ada sekitar enam orang yang pergi ke _Tropical Land, _termasuk aku dan Suigetsu, Shino—pria pecinta serangga yang setiap hari menggunakan _hoodie _yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya—sejak melewati petugas penyobek karcis masuk sudah ditarik Shion ke penjual permen kapas yang berwarna-warni. Entah Shino yang terlalu penurut atau Shion yang terlalu penuntut aku tidak tahu. Aku kan tidak terlalu mengenal mereka. Yang pasti saat melihat penjual permen kapas yang warna merah mudanya sangat mencolok mata, Shion langsung menarik Shino ke arah penjual di ujung taman bermain ini. Shino yang kelihatannya belum tahu apa maksud Shion hanya mengikuti tarikannya dengan pasrah, dan kemudian mengangguk sekali setelah Shion menunjuk arah tujuan dan berkata, "Belikan ya~" dengan nada yang sedikit imut. Kyaaa! Kenapa mereka manis sekali, aku jadi iri.

Dua orang lainnya Juugo—ketua kelompok belajarku waktu itu, yang warna rambutnya seperti kulit jeruk—dan satu orang gadis lagi yang aku belum tahu namanya hanya memandang kedua sejoli yang mulai meninggalkan kami berempat di depan pintu masuk. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kami berempat lakukan, antara menunggu Shino dan Shion—kenapa nama mereka identik begini—yang dari sini terlihat sedang berdiri di depan penjual permen kapas atau meninggalkan mereka dan mulai menaiki semua permainan di tempat ini. Ah! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk naik komidi putar yang didesain sangat manis menyerupai negeri dongeng. Kuda-kuda poni yang cantik itu, kereta labu itu, dan kereta kuda yang biasanya ada di negeri dongeng berputar-putar diiringi latar belakang instrumen yang romantis. Benar-benar seperti negeri dongeng.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita pergi duluan saja?" Suigetsu yang baru saja memasukkan _headphone_-nya ke dalam tas meminta persetujuan dari kami karena tidak melihat pergerakan yang berarti.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus," kata Juugo. "Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?" tanyanya pada gadis yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisinya.

Gadis itu mengangguk menandakan persetujuan.

"Karin?" Suigetsu mengalihkan direksi matanya padaku, kembali meminta persetujuan.

"Yah, sebaiknya begitu. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar!" sepertinya aku kelewat _excited _sampai suaraku sebegitu semangatnya.

"Untuk yang pertama, bagaimana kalau _roller coaster_?" Suigetsu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Aku setuju." Gadis di sebelah Juugo kelihatannya memang gadis pemberani.

Juugo tidak memberikan pendapat. Tapi dari raut wajahnya sepertinya dia tidak keberatan.

"APA?"

Sepertinya hanya aku yang keberatan.

"Kenapa, Karin? Heh, kau takut?" Suigetsu menyeringai, sepertinya dia puas sekali mengetahui kalau aku tidak setuju. Setelah sebelumnya menakut-nakutiku dengan hantu sekarang dia kelihatan sangat puas sekali karena mengetahui kelemahanku yang lainnya.

"Si-siapa bilang aku takut!" Aku menantangnya. _Baka_ Karin! Padahal suaraku tergagap begitu.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tidak keberatan jika kita naik di kursi paling depan 'kan?"

OH NO!

Kepalaku pusing.

Sepertinya darah mulai mengalir turun dari kepalaku. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana pucatnya wajahku saat ini.

.

Jadi aku akan memberi tahu kalian.

.

Oke.

.

Aku. . .

.

Takut ketinggian.

Tapi apa yang akan Gigi Hiu ini lakukan jika aku bilang yang sebenarnya. Dia pasti akan meledekku habis-habisan sampai aku tidak tahu di mana lagi harus menyembunyikan mukaku nanti.

Dengan sok berani aku melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu ke tempat penjualan karcis _roller coaster. _Padahal Suigetsu terlihat biasa saja, dan mulai terkekeh karena kelakuanku. Sedangkan sepasang manusia lainnya mengikutiku dari belakang, entah ini presepsiku saja atau memang Juugo dan gadis itu menjalin hubungan?

Hah?! Berarti kalau begitu aku ada di antara dua pasang manusia yang sedang melakukan _double date_?

AH, menyebalkan sekali posisiku ternyata. Ternyata itu alasannya mereka juga mengajak Suigetsu.

Kami berhenti di depan loket dan memesan tiket _roller coaster _untuk empat orang. Lalu tiga orang di belakangku mengekor untuk mengantri bersama para pengunjung lain. Apakah ini bentuk kesialanku atau hanya kebetulan, tapi antrian di depanku ini tidak terlalu ramai. Jadi setelah mesin ini berhenti dan menurunkan penumpangnya. Maka kami bisa langsung naik tanpa perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

_Roller coaster _yang tadi sempat berputar-putar berhenti di depan kami.

Telapak tanganku mulai dingin.

Juugo dan gadis—yang kenapa aku juga belum tahu namanya sampai sekarang—itu telah duduk di bangku barisan tengah. Aku masih stagnan dalam posisi berdiriku jika saja Suigetsu tidak menarikku dan duduk di kursi depan. Dia serius dengan ucapannya ternyata. Aku benar-benar duduk di kursi depan dan di sebelahku adalah Suigetsu! Makhluk Hiu paling menyebalkan di dunia ini terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Berbeda denganku yang mengatur degup jantung yang berdetak cepat sekali sampai rasanya jantungku ini mau meledak.

"Karin, sabuk pengamanmu."

Suara Suigetsu mengagetkanku.

"Eh?" Aku refleks menoleh padanya, ekspresiku seperti orang idiot. Aku tidak dengar jelas apa yang dia katakan tadi.

Sepertinya itu membuatnya tidak sabar, karena kulihat dia berdecak kecil. Tangannya menarik sabuk pengaman dari tempatnya lalu memasangnya pada tubuhku. Gerakannya begitu cepat, setelah itu dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia ini kenapa sih?

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar bel pertanda permainan ini akan dimulai. Aku mengeratkan pegangan pada sabuk pengaman yang melintang di tubuhku. _Roller coaster-_nya mulai berjalan perlahan. Tapi setelah itu lintasannya mulai naik dan akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya. Posisinya tinggi sekali, aku bisa melihat semua permainan di _Tropical Land_ dari sini.

Tidak! Setelah ini _roller coaster_-nya akan meluncur turun.

Perutku bergolak.

Dan itu membuat aku menahan napas, sebelah tanganku refleks meremas tangan milik orang di sebelahku, Suigetsu—yang terlihat sangat amat senang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Itu teriakanku.

Ugh! perutku mual.

* * *

(づ_ど)

* * *

"Hueekkk" Ugh, aku mengeluarkan isi perutku di tempat sampah terdekat.

Teman-temanku yang lain mungkin masih di kursi _roller coaster _sialan itu, saat _roller coaster_ berhenti aku langsung melepaskan sabuk pengaman secara paksa dan berlari ke sini. Tapi saat menoleh ke belakang aku melihat Suigetsu, Juugo dan gadis itu mulai berjalan mendekati sosokku. Suigetsu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke arahku. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menerimanya, membuka tutupnya dan menghabiskan setengah isinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Karin?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Kepalaku pusing," jawabku jujur.

"Mukamu pucat sekali, Karin. Maafkan aku," Suigetsu menuntunku ke kursi yang terletak di depan taman.

Setelah duduk dan meletakkan tas sekolahku pada kursi, "Maaf untuk apa?" aku baru membalas permintaan maaf orang yang sudah menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelahku ini.

Juugo dan pasangannya sampai juga di tempat kami. Lama sekali, ternyata mereka membeli sebungkus roti isidulu, Juugo memberikan roti kemasan itu padaku.

"Apa Karin tidak apa-apa?" Gadis manis yang sejak tadi bersama Juugo itu membuka percakapan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya," jawabku sambil tersenyum, meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa mereka begitu khawatir?

"Kalian berempat dari mana saja? Aku mencari kalian sampai mengitari tempat ini, tahu!" omel Shion yang tiba-tiba ada di depan kami. Tapi kalau melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan permen kapas dan minuman rasa buah juga kantung plastik kecil di tangannya yang lain, aku jadi tidak yakin kalau dia benar-benar mencari kami. Saat Shion mengomel, ini terlihat seperti ibu yang memarahi ke empat anaknya yang nakal dan ayah yang tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan semua yang terjadi—Shino yang ada di sebelahnya hanya diam saja, melihat pasangannya mulai mengomel. Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya.

Shion memperhatikanku sebentar sebelum berkomentar, "Karin, wajahmu pucat sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan sih?"

"Kami hanya naik _roller coaster_. Kau lama sekali, kami bosan menunggu kalian," terang Juugo.

"Apa? Jadi kalian sudah naik _roller coaster_? Tidak bisa! Aku dan Shino belum naik. Kita naik lagi," perintah Shion yang sepertinya tidak bisa dibantah.

"Ya sudah, kalian saja yang naik. Aku di sini dengan Karin," kata Suigetsu kemudian.

"Tidak apa, aku sendiri saja," balasku cepat. Kenapa Suigetsu jadi berlebihan begini?

"Tidak, aku di sini saja."

"Kau—"

Teman-teman yang lain kelihatan _sweatdrop _melihat kami. "Kalian ternyata manis sekali yaaah. Ya sudah kalau begitu kami saja yang naik," kata Shion menengahi kami berdua.

"_Jaa ne_," kata Shino yang akhirnya berbicara juga dan mulai berjalan diikuti yang lain.

* * *

(づ_ど)

* * *

Situasi menyisakan kami berdua di kursi taman yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Aku meneguk lagi air mineralku, sepertinya rasa mualku sudah mulai hilang. Tapi kepalaku masih pusing sedikit. Jadi aku menumpukan kepala pada tanganku dan memijatnya pelan mencoba mengurangi rasa pusingnya. Dari ekor mataku kulihat Suigetsu mengikuti seluruh gerak-gerikku.

"Maaf ya, Karin."

"Kenapa kau daritadi minta maaf terus?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku sedikit menghadap Suigetsu yang memandangku aneh.

"Yah, aku yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau 'agak alergi' dengan _roller coaster_."

"Haahh, kau meledekku? Aku bukan alergi pada _roller coaster_. Hanya saja aku tidak menyukainya," jawabku masih mempertahankan harga diriku. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan?

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

"Sedikit. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan pasang wajah aneh begitu." Aku terkekeh karena wajah khawatir Suigetsu ternyata sangat lucu.

"Kau ini. Aku benar-benar khawatir, kalau kau tadi pingsan bagaimana? Siapa yang akan mengangkatmu? Aku sih tidak mau."

"Enak saja. Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira!"

Dia tertawa. Dasar 'Hiu Gigi Runcing' di saat-saat seperti ini dia masih saja menyebalkan.

"Aku haus." Dia merebut botol air mineral dari tanganku. Isinya yang tinggal seperempat diteguk sampai habis.

"Hey, hey, kalau tidak ikhlas memberikannya bilang saja," komentarku usil.

"Hahaha. Eh, Karin aku lapar. Ayo kita beli makanan."

* * *

(づ_ど)

* * *

Kami berdua mulai memasukkan bulatan demi bulatan takoyaki ke dalam mulut, bodohnya Suigetsu dia melahap takoyaki dengan asap yang masih mengepul, membuatnya mengerang kecil kepanasan dan aku tertawa karena tingkahnya.

"Ne, Karin, sepertinya mereka berempat masih lama." Suigetsu menunjuk antrian _roller coaster _yang ramai dan panjang menyerupai ular.

Aku mengunyah takoyakiku perlahan, sambil menatap Suigetsu bingung, "Lalu apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Aku menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari permainan apa yang sekiranya menyenangkan. Tapi pergerakan mataku malah terhenti saat melihat toko aksesoris yang sangat menarik. Tanpa pikir panjang menarik tangan Suigetsu yang kesulitan menyesuaikan langkah kakiku. Aku melepas tangannya saat sampai di toko yang menjual barang-barang lucu ini. Aku tertarik dengan berbagai bando yang berbentuk seperti telinga kucing atau telinga kelinci.

"Hey, Karin, sepertinya telinga kucing ini cocok denganmu," kata Suigetsu menyodorkan sebuah bando yang—

"Aishh, ini bukan telinga kucing, Bodoh! ini telinga rubah!" Aku seketika membentaknya. Apa dia ini bodoh sekali sampai tidak bisa membedakan telinga binatang. Jelas-jelas bentuk dan warnanya lebih menyeramkan daripada telinga kucing yang warna dan bentuknya lebih lucu.

"Oh. Coba kau pakai." Suigetsu memakaikannya ke kepalaku, tanpa persetujuanku. Menarik pundakku, menghadap ke depan kaca yang terdapat di toko itu.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku pada cermin. Ah, sepertinya pilihannya tidak buruk.

"Kalau begitu kau pakai yang ini." Aku memakaikan topi yang bentuknya seperti kepala ikan hiu ke kepalanya, lalu merekatkan perekatnya di bawah dagu.

"Ck! kenapa aku harus selalu hiu?" Dari nada suaranya dia terlihat tidak suka.

"Kau juga memberiku telinga rubah. Kenapa bukan telinga kucing?"

"Kucing yang lucu dan penurut tidak cocok denganmu."

"Hiu sangat serasi dengan bentuk gigimu."

Suigetsu menghela napas, tanda menyerah. "Yah, baiklah. Terserah apa katamu."

Kami menuju kasir, saat aku akan membayar Suigetsu melarangku. Dia bilang, "Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku."

Kami keluar dari toko yang penjaga kasirnya menganggap kami pasangan—katanya semoga hubungan kami awet dia memberikan souvenir berupa gantungan ponsel pasangan. Yang satu berbentuk perempuan yang satu berbentuk laki-laki. Dan itu sangat _cute_. Yah walaupun sempat kesal juga waktu dia bilang aku pacaran dengan Suigetsu.

"Ternyata mereka berdua sedang menikmati dunianya sendiri ya. Sampai kita dilupakan," kata Shion yang ternyata sudah berada di luar toko ini bersama yang lain.

"Lucu sekali. Aku juga mau beli." Gadis yang tadi mengamit tangan Juugo menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam toko meninggalkan Juugo yang bingung melihat tingkah pasangannya.

"Aku juga mau beli." Shion mengikuti jejaknya.

Sedangkan aku dan Suigetsu yang baru keluar toko dan langsung dikejutkan oleh kehadiran mereka berempat, sempat melihat Shino dan Juugo menghela napas lelah.

Shion keluar dengan menyematkan bando dengan telinga kucing di kepalanya, dan gadis manis—aku jadi menyesal tidak tanya namanya—menggunakan bando dengan pita yang lucu.

* * *

(づ_ど)

* * *

Karena permintaanku, Shion, dan gadis itu, akhirnya para lelaki mau tidak mau setuju untuk naik komidi putar. Akhirnya aku naik permainan ini juga. Agak kekanakan memang, tapi menurutku ini permainan paling manis yang pernah ada. Aku sangat ingin naik kuda poni yang cantik itu.

Tapi memang nasibku yang sial atau karena ada Suigetsu di sekitarku, semua kuda poni sudah terisi penuh oleh pengunjung lain, akhirnya dengan setengah hati aku masuk ke dalam kereta labu yang di dalamnya terdapat dua tempat duduk yang saling berhadapan. Aku menyandarkan punggung pada kursinya, dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, mencari posisi yang nyaman lalu memejamkan mata.

"Karin, semua tempat sudah penuh."

Mataku otomatis terbuka. Dan gigi-gigi runcing itu kembali diperlihatkan oleh orang di seberang tempat dudukku. Aku kembali menyandarkan punggung sembari menghela napas.

"_Yappari_! Aku sudah memperkirakan ini terjadi," gumamku pelan.

Suigetsu hanya memandangku bingung mencoba menerka-nerka apa maksudku.

Musik instrumen yang indah menyerupai negeri dongeng mulai mengalun. Dan mesin ini mulai bergerak memutar. Gerakannya lambat namun menenangkan. Aku tidak tahu kalau naik komidi putar diiringi instrumen yang indah rasanya semenyenangkan ini.

"Ne, Karin apa impianmu?" Suigetsu membuka percakapan, mengganggu aktifitasku memperhatikan permainan _lighting _yang menajubkan oleh mesin yang berputar ini.

"Um … aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Tapi setelah mengatakan kalimat aku aku malah tertawa, "Tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, 'kan?"

"Mungkin saja," katanya dengan begitu yakin. Membuatku mengalihkan pandangan sepenuhnya pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena setiap orang berhak menentukan kebahagiannya masing-masing."

"Masih ada takdir yang mengatur semua itu, Sui." Entah kenapa aku sekarang mulai sering memanggilnya 'Sui'.

"Kalau takdir yang mengatur, kau bisa membuat kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus bisa bahagia walaupun takdir sedang mempermainkan nasibmu."

"Begitu ya?"

"…"

"Rasanya sulit sekali." Aku mengeluarkan roti isi yang tadi diberikan oleh Juugo lalu membelahnya menjadi dua bagian, sebagiannya kuberikan pada orang di seberangku yang entah kenapa suka sekali meletakkan _headphone_ ke telinganya. Lalu setelah ini dia akan menjadi tuli, jadi percuma saja mengajaknya bicara.

"Yah, memang itu tantangannya, Karin." Ternyata dia masih mendengarku. Sambil menggigit roti isi di tangan kami masing-masing, kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(づ_ど)

* * *

Jangan lupa review, minna-san ^^v


End file.
